


Painted Teardrops

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Calm Rachel Dare, Confused boy, Demigod Drama, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School Drama, Implied Perachel, Love Triangle, Mad Annabeth Cahse, Mad Annabeth Chase, Mad Percy Jackson, Makeup, No Sex, Rachel helping out Percy, Romantic Friendship, Scared Annabeth Chase, implied percabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight with Annabeth, a young Percy Jackson turns to Rachel Dare for emotional support. When Annabeth finds out, she is incredibly upset and yells at the boy, who retaliates. The pair argue, and then eventually stop, scaring each other into silence. Can Rachel be the mediator, and join the two back together? Or will the failing friendship fall apart?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Painted Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may be a little rushed at the start, so I apologize. This is my first fic so don't expect perfection. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: A 'Lovers' Quarrel

* * *

A heaviness was present in Annabeth's heart once again. She was aware-due to the not so quiet IM's Percy had with Rachel in-between trainings, that the pair would be attending a dance hosted by the Dare family briefly. _She wouldn't be abandoned again._ She had to find a way out of this hole that she was so far in, this unwanted triangle. The blond girl was tired of being second, to her family, to the gods, to Percy. She just wanted to be valued again, like years ago when she assisted Chiron with an impertinent trainee.

The sound of the Conch brought Annabeth back to Earth. Her eyes were a dangerous shade of gray, and her face was contorted in anger. She was going to call out Percy, she was going to bail on him before he could bail on her. _That was the only way to not have her feelings hurt_ , she decided. "Well he has his own agenda, and I have mine." She twisted the bead on her necklace, the one with a trident, the symbol of Percy. She ripped it off her necklace and stomped away angrily, leaving the arena and rapidly approaching Percy's cabin.

The door was lazily left open, and clothes littered the floor. The boy was atop one of the many beds, his green eyes glimmering with excitement when he saw Annabeth. He turned completely on the bed to look her in the eye, _when his smile dropped._ "Annabeth, what's wrong?", Percy nervously said. Annabeth walked over to him and looked him in the eye, tears leaking from her eyes. 

"You! You're what's wrong Percy!", she yelled. The boy was taken aback, and quickly attempted to recall anything he had said in the last minute and a half that could have offended her. His pulse sputtered as the girl's face approached his. _His brain short circuited._ Was she about to kiss him? Percy hoped his mouth didn't smell, and internally said a prayer to Aphrodite. 

"Hey! Seaweed Brain, look at me when I'm talking ok? I said what's up with you and Rachel? You're not exactly discreet when it comes to- anything really." Whispering, the girl continued. 

The tears spilled out, and the yelling began.

"Nothing! Ok. What's your newfound obsession with her anyways. You in love with her and Luke?"

"How dare you! I'm not in love with that freak!"

"Ok. Sure."

She slapped the boy, her hand leaving a red splotch on his pretty face. Annabeth looked down into her palms and immediately regretted what she had done, and as she saw she tears forming in Percy's eyes she knew it was probably time to go. But, not without getting what she initially wanted. Information.

"Gods Percy, would you listen for once in your miserable life? I want to know why you're going out with Rachel. Now."

Percy tried to come up with a believable response. He really did, but all he knew how to do was defend himself in strange situations, so obviously, he just said what he was thinking. He burst out with a loud, _"It's not like that Annabeth!"_ , just as she walked out.

Why was she mad? Percy thought as the door to his cabin closed with a slam. He should be mad! He had been attacked inside the comfort of his cabin without reason. He should be fuming currently, but the boy couldn't seem to be mad at her.

> Percy knew beneath her hard exterior, was a girl who craved love just like everyone else. _Love that she earned. Love that she deserved, but love she never seemed to have gotten._

That didn't excuse her actions though, she was still wrong in the way she went about talking to him. So, Percy pettily decided to ignore her, simply act like she didn't exist up until she apologized, which would probably never happen. The child was perfectly satisfied by that though.


End file.
